


I Hope...

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Series: Naruto 2018 Stories [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: Sakura struggles to Sasuke shes Project.Requested on Tumblr.





	I Hope...

Sakura was nervous.  It hadn’t been that long since Sasuke had gotten back to the village on more of a permanent bases.  Sarada had just made Chunin early in the year. She had no idea how he was going to react when he told her.  He was excited about it the first time, but she wasn’t sure about the second time. She sighed deeply looking at the soapy water in the sink.  

 

“Mom you okay?”  Sarada asked from her seat at the dining room table.  Sakura looked over her shoulder, smiling at her daughter.  She hadn’t realized how slumped her shoulders had gotten. 

“I’m fine honey.  Just tired from working on the night shift at the hospital last night.”  Sarada nodded. Sasuke conutined to look at his wife for a good couple of minutes before returning to drinking his coffee and reading a new file Naruto sent him.  

 

“Don’t over work yourself while I’m gone.  You always spend to much time there and forget to eat.”  Sakura dried her hands and quickly ran over to her daughter.  She wrapped her arms around her hugging her close. 

 

“I remember when I was your age, the only thing I cared about was boys and Ninja training.”  Sarada groaned over her mothers hug again. 

 

“Should have focused on the Ninja training more.”  Sasuke said, taking a sip of his coffee. His eyes not moving from the paper.  

 

“I eventually did.”  She pouted at him. He glanced up at her before returning to reading, not showing how it affected him, except a slight smile in his coffee mug.  Sighing, a knock stopped whatever clever respond she was trying to work up. 

  
“That’s Boruto, I have a mission near the border of Land of Tea.”  Sakura smiled, patting her daughters head. 

 

“Be safe.”  She smiled at her parents.  Sasuke remained seated, while Sarada ran over quickly hugging her dad goodbye.  

 

“Just don’t be your mother when she was your age and you’ll do fine.”   Sakura glared at him. His smile from earlier gracing his face openly. She knew he was only trying to tease her.  

 

“I promise.”  Before Sarada left she turned towards her mom.  

 

“If you’re still throwing up, you should let Aunt Ino check you out to make sure you didn’t catch a bug at the hospital.”  Sakura felt Sasuke's eyes immediately snap towards her. Sarada left, with a wave. Sakura quickly stood up, going to back to her task.  It was only a few silent moments before she felt Sasuke’s presence behind her. His chin lying on the crook of her shoulder, his one hand wrapped over her stomach.  

 

“Is it true?”  Sakura felt a blush come to her face.  

 

“True.”  Sasuke kissed her shoulder, a smile coming over her.  “I hope it’s a boy.” she whispered. 

 

“I hope it’s healthy.”  He whispered back. A moment of happiness they shared privately for the second time in a while.  

 


End file.
